Mix-Up
by Maya Phantom
Summary: What if there had been a mix up at the hospital and Amy wasn't born first as everyone had believed? What happens when it is revealed that the oldest twin has been one very surprised Sammy Smith all along?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I'm making too many stories to handle right now, but this idea just came to me and I had to write it. I've searched all over fan fiction net but no one has written a story like this.**_

 _ **Also, I couldn't resist. Sammy is so adorable and the way they ended her time on TDPI didn't really resolve much.**_

 _ **Sammy, the disclaimer please.**_

 _ **Amy: No, let me do it. She'll mess it up and get you sued.**_

 _ **Me: No one likes you Amy. I'm pretty sure I'd rather have Sammy do it.**_

 _ **Sammy: Maya Phantom does not own the Total Drama series, but she does own this story.**_

It was a normal day in Toronto, Canada. The sun was shining brightly, there were few clouds in the sky, and people were quietly going about their day. It was actually quite peaceful…

At least for most people.

"SAMEY, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A young girl around the age of sixteen sighed sadly.

For this was Samantha Rose Smith, also known as "Samey" courtesy of her older identical twin sister Amelia "Amy" Violet Smith.

The two shared the same shoulder length dirty blonde hair, teal eyes, lightly tanned skin, and physique. The only difference in their appearances was the beauty mark under Amy's right eye.

However, they made up for the lack of difference in their appearances with their very diverse personalities.

Where Sammy was sweet, kind, and insecure with a shy smile on her face, Amy was cruel, selfish, and conceited with a cocky smirk always in place.

The two girls could not have been more different and yet they were identical twin sisters, separated only by seventeen minutes between their births.

Sammy got up from her bed where she had been doing both her own and her sisters homework to go downstairs as Amy has requested.

"Y-yes, Amy." she asked quietly, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong to provoke her sisters wrath.

"Well it sure took you long enough, _Samey_. I knew you were mentally slow, but I didn't know you also had the speed of a snail." Amy sneered.

Sammy sighed dejectedly, hanging her head in shame. It seemed as though she always did everything wrong in her sisters eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." she said quietly. Amy rolled her eyes unsympathetically, totally oblivious to how horrible she was treating her sister.

"Mom and Dad said they had something important to talk to us about. So can you for once in your life gather enough brain cells to do something right." Amy yelled.

The blonde cheerleader just nodded silently as she followed Amy to their living room where their parents, Abigail and Robert Smith and 18-year old sister Tamara "Tammy" Lily Smith sat, patiently waiting for them to arrive.

Abigail Smith was a sweet and busy woman who was dangerously clever. She was a famous lawyer with tan skin, dark brown hair, teal eyes, a slim yet curvy physique, and beauty mark. She wore a red long sleeve sweater, dark blue jeans, and brown leather boots.

Robert Smith was a smart, observant, and secretive man. He was a marine biologist with lightly tanned skin, dirty blonde hair, relaxed brown eyes, and a tall and athletic build. He wore a black blazer, green shirt, black slacks, and green sneakers.

Tammy was mean, egotistical, and narcissistic. She had long dark brown curls, tan skin, teal eyes, a beauty mark, and a curvy build. She wore a white short sleeve crop top with a light blue stripe, light blue skirt similar to Sammy and Amy's with a white stripe, and light blue ankle boots.

Sammy was about to sit on the brown leather couch next to them before being harshly shoved onto the beige carpet by her sister.

"Ew. Dogs aren't allowed on the furniture, Samey." she sneered in disgust, smirking evilly when her sister didn't object and sat on the floor obediently.

"Amy, that wasn't nice. Sit on the couch if you'd like to sweetheart. Don't let you sister tell you what to do." their mother said as she extended her arm to help the good twin up.

Both girls eyes widen in shock at this. Their parents always took Amy's side and had never defended their youngest daughter from Amy's ridicule.

Sammy accepted her moms help with the raise of a surprised eyebrow as she slowly sat on the couch.

"You must be wondering why me and your mother wanted to talk to all of you. We've recently discovered something that concerns Amy and Sammy." their father announced.

This shocked the three sisters even more. Not only was there some pretty important news involving the twins, but their dad had actually called Sammy by her real name.

For most this was a normal everyday occurrence, but to them it was genuinely unexpected.

Ever since Amy had dubbed her "Samey" when they were five, everyone called her that. Even her own family members. It was as if they had actually forgotten her real name.

"Your father and I have received word from the hospital you two were born in. Apparently there was some sort of mistake-"

"Yes!" Amy interrupted, standing up as she pumped her fists in the air. "I knew it! No way is it possible for someone as amazing as me to be related to a piece of garbage like that!" she cheered snottily.

"Amy, sit down and stop being so rude to your sister or so help me, I will ground you for a week." their father scolded, giving Amy a stern look to set her straight.

The twins were surprised. No one had ever yelled at Amy. _EVER._ And to defend Sammy no less.

Amy silently sat back down as she bristled in anger, shooting her sister a death glare as if it was her fault.

"Before your mother was so rudely interrupted," their father said, looking at Amy, "she was going to say there was a mistake. They put an intern in charge of documenting the details of your birth and such. But they mixed you two up." their dad explained.

Was he saying what they thought he was saying? It couldn't be. Could it?

Sammy had always been more mature than Amy and had this instinct to always look out for her, but there was no way in the world that-

"Sammy, you were born first, not Amy." he continued.

The twins mouths fell open in shock.

"No way!" they both exclaimed.

 _ **Sorry it was so short, but dragging on that conversation would've been pointless and I thought it was best to end the chapter here. Feel free to ask me questions about the story if you're ever confused via PM or reviews.**_

 _ **TOO-DA-LOO, KANGAROO!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"No way." The twins exclaimed simultaneously.

This was so not happening. Amy was the older twin, that was why she was the better twin. It was why everyone has thought Amy was prettier, smarter, and just better in general.

"You're joking right?" Amy asked, completely flabbergasted.

Then she started laughing. Hysterically. As if her life depended on it.

"Oh, my, GOSH! You are hilarious." She sighed as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and stood up, her eyes scanning the room.

"Okay, where's the camera guy?" Amy asked as she checked behind the couch.

And in the plants.

And behind the paintings.

And really just everywhere.

She began getting frantic as she continued searching for something that clearly was not there.

"Where is the stupid camera?!" The blonde demanded. "I know I'm being Punk'd!"

Mr. Smith sighed and stood up to face his daughter. "You're not being Punk'd. This is real, Sammy is older, deal with it." He stated bluntly.

"B-b-but that's not possible. She can't be older! Samey is just a second me! A wannabe Amy!" The formerly older twin shouted.

As her parents explained that Amy was not being Punk'd, Sammy sat on the couch silently.

How is this possible? Why is this just now coming up? She thought to herself curiously.

The now older twin looked at her older sister. "What do you think about this?" She squeaked nervously.

It had been a while since she'd actually conversed with the eldest Smith sibling. The only time she ever talked to her was when she was being given commands. But hopefully, with this new discovery, Sammy would be able to interact with her sister.

"I'm surprised, but not as much. I overheard mom on the phone with the hospital last night." Tammy admit.

Sammy just nodded silently in response. She didn't know what else to say.

"Girls, I know this is a lot to take in, but hopefully not too much will change. I mean it's not like this is going to spark World War 3." The lady chuckled.

"I have to leave for work and your father is going to leave soon, too. We won't be back until about 11:00, but we trust you all to be ready for school tomorrow." She explained, giving her daughters a stern look.

"Yes, mom." The three chorused.

"Okay, I love you guys. Bye!" She said as she hugged her children and grabbed her briefcase, walking out the door after kissing her husband goodbye.

Tammy immediately whipped out her cell phone and head back upstairs to her room.

Their father walked past them and hugged them goodbye before leaving.

The twins stood together in silence. One was quiet due to fear and the other was because of anger.

Then, Amy suddenly got in Sammy's face, her teal eyes narrowed threateningly.

"If you think that this little joke mom and dad are trying to pull is going to change anything, you're even dumber than I thought." The evil blonde snarled, jabbing her finger into her sisters chest.

About ten minutes ago, Sammy would've just nodded to what she had just been told. But now, there was some sort of fire sparked in her.

"No, you listen." She demanded.

Amy froze in shock at her sisters boldness.

"I am not your little slave! It doesn't matter who's older. You need to stop acting like you own me. Because you don't." And with that, Sammy turned and walked back up to her room, not even giving Amy a chance to respond.

Once the door was shut, she allowed herself to drop the confident act and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I just did that." She whispered to herself.

_•~•_


End file.
